Romance Concerto
by dennisud
Summary: Shinji is a famous cellist with the Osaka Symphony, when their concert tour heads to Europe, there he meets an old love who left him 10 years before! Chapter 4 Now FINALLY up After a YEAR!. Please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimers:

Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are

property of ADVision and Gainax. I only wish they were mine.

Published: 04-23-02 - Final Chapter revision Updated: 1-25-05

****

"Romance Concerto"

****

Prologue: Memories Recounted

Shinji Ikari was staring out on an unfamiliar city, the twentieth so far in the Osaka Symphony Orchestra's current tour. It had been an exhausting tour with the Orchestra playing three to four dates each week for the last three months. As well as added side trips for him to do solo and duet concerts to help fund their symphony halls' renovation.

But soon the tour will be over and he can return to his home he shared with his roommate, and dear friend.

Normally looking at a city at night would entail thought provoking or insightful thinking in most people, but Shinji wasn't what most would call normal. He had never been up until six years ago when his roommate moved in with him and helped straightened him out.

He looked back in his memories, as he stood alone on the balcony outside of his hotel room in a brisk night's air.

Had it been ten long years ago that he and Lillith had remade the world? Was it that long ago that everyone who wanted to had came back from the gelatinous state that they had become when they were a part of that LCL sea? Was it truly a decade since he had seen that blood red ribbon in the sky just after his decision had been made?

Then, he smiled simply because so many had returned.

His friends, and some of those that were once a part of Nerv. His thoughts were happier since he was going to be visiting their cities as soon as the European leg of their tour was over. The young man was happy that he could visit them and catch up on their lives. All that was left was a one week three city Japanese tour that took them to Toyko-2, Kobe, and finally back in Osaka-2 for a final closing concert.

Even with so many of his friends' back in Japan he never felt too lonely on tour as two of them traveled with him. One was his roommate and best friend, while the other was their old friend, Makato Hyuga who definitely had an interesting job,

Being the Osaka Orchestra's manager, which made him Shinji's boss. Well one of them, the other being orchestra conductor Toshiro Mikune. Makoto was the one who booked all the dates, organized the tour, and was the boss of the business end of the Orchestra, while Toshiro Mikune, the conductor, was in charge of the artistic end of the creative enterprise.

Plus Shinji knew he had an interest in his roommate, which he had concerns about! He had to keep her safe that was the job he was giving himself for all the help she had given him and still does.

Shinji then took another drink from a rapidly cooling cup of tea as he remembered his friends, the ones that had returned. He smiled again at the thought that he would be seeing them soon and happily anticipated those visits after the tour.

However his thoughts then came to someone he would be seeing the next day. Throughout the tour, his orchestra had invited the local Symphony Orchestra's first chair violinist to play the solo in one the five pieces of music they have been playing since the tour began.

This was Makoto's brilliant idea, and it had worked wonders with more attendance in their concerts than anticipated. All of the musical pieces had solos because the orchestra was banking on drawing in more crowds based on the local soloists' notoriety.

As he thought of it more Shinji became more worried of the coming performance. This soloist was someone he had been close to so long ago, someone who he parted with in not the best of terms.

As he thought of this, a warm hand was placed on his back. He turned... and smiled at his roommate. The hand then moved down and around to his waist encircling it, squeezing tightly.

"Why are you out here in the cold night air?" asked his female friend, and companion.

"I had to think about some things," he said as he turned his gaze away from her and towards the brilliantly lit city.

"I don't want you to catch cold. You should come inside." she replied.

He smiled at her concern for him. She was always so concerned for him, and he was the same for her as well. He gathered her to him by bringing his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I probably will come in, ... in a few minutes." He then kissed her on the cheek and she smiled back at him.

Then she noticed the sad expression in his eyes. She looked at him intently and said, "Is it she that concerns you?"

He lost his grin and looked out in front of him, not taking his arm off of her shoulder. Then he hung his head and said: "Yeah, I ... don't know if I can see her again, ... and not break down."

She remembered when the two had parted. The one that concerned him had left the city. He cried for two straight days in her arms, as she tried to comfort him. He then sunk into a depression for six months, ... until she got him out of it by moving into his apartment and with her indomitable will and spirit, forced him to deal with life. It was her that encouraged him to pursue his music, in his unfocused life and in turn, he had caught her up in his new enthusiasm of music enough to have her join him in the same career. He with his cello, she with her viola. Both had come from his mother.

After a few more moments of silence, she knew she had to alleviate his fears, so spoke out. "Shinji, tomorrow, if you need my support, you know that I will be there for you."

She paused making sure he understood what she said.

"But, you should talk to her." Rei looked at him intensely. She placed her small hand on his chest right above his beating heart. "You still feel for her." She smiled her small quaint smile at her brother, her eyes never leaving his.

"You need to tell her."

He sighed, eyes watering, and caught Rei in a tight but caring embrace. She hugged back. "I did that nine years ago Rei, and she left because she didn't believe me when I told her the truth. So she blamed me for it." Shinji sighed heavily.

She looked up at him while still in his embrace and spoke to him again in a calm and surprisingly caring tone. "No, she blamed me because she forced you to choose between having my love as your sister, and her's as your lover. She said she wanted "All of you, or none at all." She paused to make sure he understood what she had said, then went on. "In her view, she felt threatened by our sibling bond because she didn't have all your love," said Rei in a soft, but stern voice.

Shinji knew she was right. That girl had made the decision to leave, not he, and as his heart broke that night he had started to blame himself, when the real blame wasn't his.

Then he looked back at his sister admiring her stoic stubbornness. Through these ten years Rei had grown not only physically (She was two inches taller, and a vision of loveliness men would die to claim) but emotionally as well.

Though still reserved in nature to those she didn't know as friends, she was now warm and affectionate in her own unique way, especially to the brother she was so fond of.

It was hard to see at times when they were 'in public', but it was there.

It took him the same amount of time to become comfortable with strangers so it was a shared trait. But sharing that mistrust of strangers did bring them closer as siblings.

He hugged her again and continued. "I know she left me, and I know she did it on an impulse. So, there's a chance she might want to talk to me. But I'm still scared that I might say something wrong, or that she might not want anything to do with me anymore, just so her pride is satisfied."

Then a stoic look came over Rei's face, reminding him of how she looked ten long years ago. "Then you will have you answer Shinji." She kept looking intently at his face forcing him to look at her and into those intense crimson eyes of hers.

No one could see them and lie, because they never lie, at least to him. "You can then move on with you life, or you can renew your relationship with her. Either way this will cause a change for you, Shinji-kun, and what ever happens, you must face it."

"But, she can't be here for me. She is the First Chair violinist for the Frankfurt Symphony!" he stammered as they stared out on to the great German city before them . . . and the person hidden somewhere amongst it all. The person that filled him with both fear and a slight, faint but searching hope.

He sighed with Rei silently holding him tight to show her support.

"It is cold," Rei repeated as she shivered slightly in his arms.

"Yes. Let's go inside."

Hope you all are interested. I am going to be putting most of my quality time for the next few years to see if I can get a good story out with the most excellent help of Andre Laval, and Datexan

Chapter #1: Reunion Rehearsal

****

Author's Notes: The story's Setting: 00-Prologue

Now I don't know where this will go but this idea came to me as I took a day off of everything! (work, and writing fics.) As I was on the beach resting under a palm tree, (Lucky me, I live In Florida!) I was listening to some various CD's of Instrumental music. One CD was of Beethoven's "Violin Concerto, Romances for Violin and Orchestra 1 and 2." Hence the title of this story. More music will be added, but being instrumental music, this is obviously not a song fic. If you go and listen to the music then hopefully you can get an idea of why it was used. Thanks all, and enjoy!

A final note; This will be the final revision to this chapter and hopefully we can get this thing going again!

dennisud


	2. Reunion Rehearsal

****

Disclaimers:

Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax. I only wish they were mine.

****

"Romance Concerto"

Chapter #2: Reunion Rehearsal

( ) Character's inner thoughts

" " Character's spoken dialogue

****

Author's Notes: Chapter Revised 1-25-05

The story's Setting:

Now I don't know where this will go but this idea came to me as I took a day off of everything! (work, and writing fics.) As I was on the beach resting under a palm tree, (Lucky me, I live In Florida!) I was listening to some various CD's of Instrumental music. One CD was of Beethoven's "Violin Concerto, Romances for Violin and Orchestra 1 and 2." Hence the title of this story. More music will be added, but being instrumental music, this is obviously not a song Fic. If you go and listen to the music then hopefully you can get an idea of why it was used. But, please remember, as I will be switching POV between the characters, each having a chapter, so it should be fun to read. Though it will take me more time to write.

Thanks all, and enjoy!

****

Morning Rituals

A lone female form is seen jogging down the cobbled and ancient streets of Frankfurt before dawn.

Jogging is one of the daily morning rituals for the First Chair Violinist of the Frankfurt Symphony, Asuka Langley Souryu

She passes familiar and historic buildings including the symphony hall where she'll be in a few hours for her practice with, the Osaka Symphony's performances this week.

Her orchestra's season ended the week before, but Heir Schulman had asked her to be the Soloist to perform with the visiting orchestra.

She was thinking of this as she was concluding her run.

(Shiest, I have to improve my time or I'll get fat, and I'm not going to let that happen.) She took level measured breaths and stretched cooling down from her run in front of the building that housed her home. It was located within the revitalized Soho-style district near the center of the city. Many artists, musicians and writers lived there, and the cafe's they used were also there. 'I need to grab a latte as I'm going to work' she thought, as she made her way to the floor-sized loft she lived in.

"Gika, are you here? Can you draw my bath and have my morning papers ready please?"

"Yes, Miss Asuka, right away." A short thin middle aged woman then made her way through the apartment getting what Asuka asked ready, while the twenty-four year old German woman made her way to her bedroom.

(Thank Gott I found her when I did, I couldn't get anything done without her.) Then she remembered Gika was retiring at the end of the summer. (I'm going to have a hell of a time replacing her.) Asuka put that thought aside however, as she did have several months till she left.

She then took the clothes she would wear that day out and surveyed them. Satisfied with her selection of a burgundy turtleneck shirt, with black slacks, she started to undress and got into her robe to take her bath. Thirty minutes later and after finishing a light breakfast made by Gika,

Asuka then started her ten-minute walk to the symphony hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------

****

Seeing him again

As she was walking towards her destination she finally focused on where she was going... and who would be there.

(He's going to be there,) was repeating in her head like a repetitive drum line. She shook her head and focused on the shop windows as she walked. It didn't help as her thoughts carried her back to the sight of Shinji, broken hearted as she had left him. Asuka remembered Shinji standing at Tokyo-2's rebuilt airport nine years ago, his sullen and crying face. It almost caused her to change her mind.

But her pride then made her go. Her stubborn pride, which was now raising its mighty head, roaring once again.

'You don't need that dork! Berate him, make him suffer, show him you don't care for him.'

But that voice so much apart of her life then wasn't in control anymore. Now she had to decide what she would do when she saw Shinji again. She knew of his musical exploits and she did admire his tenacity in going into a new field and excelling as much as he did.

Then she remembered why she left.

"Rei will be there too." She covered her mouth, as several people were looking her oddly. She ignored that and kept on walking. She then berated herself for letting her control slip. But she had let her self-control lessen these past few years allowing more of her to show.

She then focused on what she had learned since she saw Shinji last. The first and hardest was the therapy sessions with the U.N. psychologist, Greta Lieber. It took her well over two years to finally share her inner demons with the woman and since then she had become a much happier person.

The main success was the fact that she finally accepted her mother's accident, and that the woman who had emerged from Unit-02's entry plug so long ago was just a shadow of her mother, not the real mother that had care for her so much.

That acceptance allowed Asuka to become more open with others, and had been the start of her new life. Also for a time she blamed that old life on Shinji. But through Dr. Lieber's help, she had realized that he was as much a victim as herself of Nerv, SEELE, and Project-E.

'But that was ancient history now. I'm much more of a well-adjusted person, right? Then why am I so nervous about seeing him again?' She sighed. 'Could it be that I still have ... feelings for him?' She stopped dead in her tracks almost causing a man behind her to run into her. That jostling brought her back to reality, as a "Sorry" was said by both.

Then she remembered that there was a coffeehouse right across the street from the symphony hall 'I do need that Latte right about now.' She headed for the coffeehouse and the relief it would give her. She sat down sipping her latte as she calmed herself down.

Then a tour bus pulled up along the side of the Symphony hall building. She then recognized some of the people getting out were the members of The Osaka Symphony. She then looked intently to see if she could pick one particular person out. But since he looked so much like most Japanese men, it was harder for Asuka to pick him out.

Then she looked up again, and saw him, her whole emotional being brightened. He was a bit taller than most of the men, about four inches taller. 'Boy did he grow up good!' Was all she could think as she admired how handsome he had become. Then her revelry was broken by who was standing next to him as they were getting their instruments and bags from the bus. The distinctive blue hair, though a bit longer, was there as always. Rei Ayanami stood beside Shinji Ikari.

'They're still ... together.' Asuka now thought. Her confidence deflated then and there. She took a few more minutes to compose herself as the orchestra members made their way inside of the old hall. She would still have to talk to him. She needed to know, at least if there was even a slight chance, if what she felt for him was returned or not. She then took a cleansing breath, paid for the coffee, and made her way across the bustling street to the side entrance of the hallway.

-----------------------------------------------------------

****

Rehearsal and a Talk with Makoto (Auska's POV)

The hall was of course familiar as I worked there for most of the year. The same stagehands, and workers whom I'd known for years greeted me. I then made my way through the building to the rehearsal room.

I had my Stradivarius violin with me at all times, not just for it's value but also because it was my only instrument.

Most musicians have two instruments. One to practice with, one for concerts. Sometimes, three or four were owned depending on the instrument or musician's preferences.

I was one of those that used the violin I'd had since I took it up all those years ago.

One of the only good things my father had done for me that I could say I admired was getting me such a famous and sweet sounding instrument as this violin.

I entered the room and made my way to the guest soloists' seat. Since the soloists were violinists, I was next to the First Violinist of the Osaka Symphony, Takate Onaka.

She had classic Japanese looks and was quite pretty as Japanese women go. I knew that she earned the first chair as she had competed with me at an international music festival a few years ago. I also knew that my old self would have wanted all this to be a competition, but these days I saw it for what it was, an opportunity to play well, and learn.

Then as everyone was tuning up their instruments, the other section leaders of the orchestra filed in. They included Shinji, First Chair for the Cello section and Rei for the Viola section. I looked at them and I saw something that froze me in place.

Rei was there, talking pleasantly, almost like a normal woman would to Shinji and Takate, probably about the pieces of music they were going to play. I shook my head, Trying to process what I saw, then sat down and opened my case and got my instrument and music out.

I then turned a bit to look at Shinji who was surprisingly staring at me as well. I could feel it, his gentle, smiling gaze, full of hope and the caring I remembered from so long ago. It was so clear to me. But then my pride took control for the next few moments. I didn't say anything, but the look Shinji got from me told him volumes as I looked back and forth between him and Rei Ayanami. I must have grimaced without thinking, my pride costing me my chance to make a good first impression. I internally berated myself as I had him 10 years before.

Then I was startled when the Conductor, Toshiro Mikume tapped his baton and quieted down the orchestra members.

As he cleared his throat, he then made the necessary announcements of the rehearsal. First introducing me, which brought a very respectful applause from the visiting orchestra members, which I took as a positive. We then reviewed the lineup of music that was to be performed.

All are familiar to me but I was happy with most of them. They are as follows: (My comments are in parentheses)

1. Arron Copeland: Fanfare for the Common Man

(A piece that was used either as an opening or closing of a concert.)

2. Bach: Air in the G' string

(An overall fan favorite, with many connections to certain orchestra members)

3.Beethovan's Romance for Violin and Orchestra, 1st movement (This was where my solo was performed, which was a very boisterous and expressive, piece of music)

4.Shulman: Cello Concerto in A Minor Op.#129

(Shinji's Solo, which was a very soulful and melodramatic piece of music.)

5.Holst: The Planets; Jupiter, Bringer of Jollity

(An uplifting piece which involves all sections of the orchestra.)

6.Pachelbel: Canon in D (Soloists Finale, uses all first chair strings, and a piano accompanist, one of my favorite to play and listen to.)

I re-read the line up of music. I had of course played all the pieces before, but not in this combination. It seemed that every piece would emphasize a soloist and all seemed to implore a hopeful feeling in the audience. I then wondered who had made the decisions for the music. Normally the Conductor makes those decisions, but from Mr. Mikume's history, this wasn't the line up of music he would have selected.

'Maybe one of the lead chairs had something to do with it.' Asuka was thinking to herself. 'That, plus wanting to know what Shinji had been doing caused me to think whom to ask?'

Then it hit me, "Makoto! He would have the skinny on Shinji, and Rei as well." Then I was startled by an old and familiar voice from behind me. "What do you want Miss Souryu?" Makoto was standing right behind me having heard me say his name out loud.

"Ah, well, I was just asking myself who could tell me how everyone's been doing better than man who organized this little tour for the Osaka Symphony". I smiled like I would have nine years before. My old defenses had gone back up.

"All right, buy me some lunch and we'll talk. Will that be acceptable?" Makoto sighed again, now knowing what he just got himself hooked into.

"That would be fine. Now please allow us musicians to do our jobs, Thanks!" I smiled and winked as he simply nodded in defeat.

After that exchange, the conductor tapped his baton and all eyes were glued to him as our practice lineup was announced. "All right, we'll go though this as a dry run first with no breaks other than between pieces. Remember to keep an eye on the changes in tempo, and if you have any questions save them until we finish this first run through. All right, instruments up."

His baton went up and the orchestra played for the next three hours running through the concert lineup twice and reviewing the rough spots. we broke for lunch and I rushed to where Makoto had set up his office, also avoiding Shinji, whom I saw was looking at me intently. I wasn't ready to talk to him yet, not until I talked to Makoto first. I started to breathe easier as Rei tapped his arm, and he followed her out of the rehearsal room.

"Probably to have their lunch together" I whispered.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Makoto answered. I was surprised he could have heard me, especially through the entire din and noise that accompanies the end of a rehearsal.

"I'm used to hearing things through the noise." He gestured at the musicians playing their instruments, talking or putting their instruments away. Before I could say anything he put his hand up stopping me.

"Lets get to lunch, as I'm not the only one that has this listening skill." I simply nodded and followed the Orchestra manager to lunch. After we ordered lunch, Makoto and I eyed each other. As I had now grown up to be a beautiful woman, Makoto was showing his trek into middle age as some wisps and lines of gray hair graced his temples, though he now sported wire-rimmed glasses, making him look less nerdy.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Makoto asked, as he sipped his wine he had ordered with his meal.

"First, Are Shinji and Rei, hmm, well, ... involved?" I had to ask that first.

"You know they're brother and sister, that's their relationship, they're not lovers." He said that a bit more forcefully that he wanted. It took me back, but it did reassure me and brought some of my self-confidence back.

"Then is Shinji involved with anyone right now?" My voice lowered in volume as I said each word.

"Nope, and he hasn't dated much at that. It took Rei's urging for him to go out the few times he has." Makoto took another sip of wine.

I was confused. "Wait, you mean to say that Rei pushed him to date other girls?"

"As I told you she's his sister, so she wanted him to get involved with others as much as he pushed her to do the same." Now I was really confused, Rei making Shinji date, and he doing the same for her?

"So, they encouraged each other to date?" I asked.

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?" He chuckled as he put his empty glass down. His amused face made me think.

"I I didn't know they were, well exactly outgoing, you know?" It seemed that they did change more that I would have thought.

"Well, they only started to date other people last year. Before then they were both so shy they only went out together." Makoto then called the waiter for another glass of wine as I pondered what he had said.

"So, all those times they went out together, it was because they were scared of getting close to others. Is that right?" He simply nodded yes.

"You got it Asuka. They're actually are finally starting to have some fun now. Especially after we visited Maya and Shigeru s Jazz club in Osaka."

"What, you mean they got together?" Now that was new and different. I never figured those two getting together. I had heard enough rumors of Maya's infatuation of the late Dr. Akagi to thoroughly convince me of Maya's choice of gender.

"They got married two years ago, but they've been dating for several years before that." Makoto started sipping his second glass of wine. Maybe

"So, they got together when they returned and some of the others didn't?" I asked the former Nerv tech.

Makoto smiled. "Well we all knew Maya had a thing for Ritsuko, but what we didn't know was the crush Shigreu had for her. When after 3 years Ritsuko hadn't return the goofball finally got the nerve to ask her out and after several rejections she said yes. Then during their first date Shig told me she finally broke down about Dr. Akagi not returning, and they started to become closer first as friends who dated then to slowly falling for one another. Finally they took a cruise together and when they returned they were married."

I nodded and smiled at the way things were going first with the former techs, and at her chance to do the same.

Which pretty much only left two things, Misato and "And what about Touji and Hikari?" I had to kick myself for not keeping up with my former best friend. When I left Japan, I cut all ties from there, and that included Misato and Hikari.

"They live in Kobe now and have are running very busy restaurant there."

"So, they got what they wanted, Hikari cooking, and Touji right by her side, helping her." I sighed with regret. I wished to have the same. A time of silence followed

Makoto asked me "if there was anything else I wanted to know."

I shook my head quietly thinking of all the things that had been told. "Wait, so what's been happening with Misato?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, Well she's now a consultant for several major companies in Japan. She' semi-retired from the U.N. and she also got married five years ago."

"Wait, she got married huh. Ah, to who?" I was curious who would have not only dated but married my former guardian. "Well her name's now Misato Huguya."

I must have been there silent, probably frozen like a statue for about fifteen to twenty seconds. I saw that he had a smile on his face, as he tapped on the table to get my attention.

"Asuka, are you in there." He waved his hand in front of my face before I finally acknowledged him.

"You and Misato married?!?" Was all I could stutter out right then.

"Well, she seems to have enjoyed my company, and I of course have no complaints, other than building a permanent recycling can next to the dining room, for her beer cans.

I asked, "So, she hasn't stopped drinking?" then I regretted it the second after I said it.

He looked down then back up to me with a contemplative look on his face. "She's cut down, with my help. But with all she went through with Nerv, and when she was younger." He sighed. I remembered the talks Misato and I had about our respective pasts, so I understood and was happier that she had cut down on her drinking.

After a few minutes of chatting I finally got to the main subject I wanted to talk about, but it seemed Makoto knew what I was thinking. He smiled and put his hand on mine. "Asuka, it's ok. He's been nervous about you too."

I know I gave him a very shocked look. He sighed and then smiled. "Just go up and talk to him. You two do need to talk."

"Yeah, I know that idiot and I need to talk." My watch started to beep. "Oh, we need to return to practice."

I of course kept my word, and paid for the meal. We both quietly made our way back to the Rehearsal hall.

As we walked back, I was talking to myself, nervously going over just what I wanted to say to Shinji, I caught Makoto quietly smiling at the thought that we could finally talk through our differences. I smiled back knowing and hoping that was true.

(**Makoto's Thoughts**)

Misato had told me so many times that those two should talk to each other and bury their differences so there true feelings could be expressed. Of course with both their backgrounds, it was easier said than done. But Makoto's thoughts were interrupted.

(**Asuka's POV**)

I had little time to waste, as Shinji would be gone by the end of the week. But fate would step in as things happened by the end of the day that would draw us closer than ever before.

-----------------------------------------------------------

****

Change in Plans

As we made our way to the rehearsal hall, the conductor grabbed Makoto as we entered, and they both headed for his office. I thought nothing of it, as there were more important things on my mind. But before anything could happen I saw the First Violinist of the Osaka Symphony, Takate Onaka walk by me with her instrument case and a scared look in her eyes. She quickly headed into the Conductor's office where he and Makoto were waiting for her.

As the rest of the orchestra set up for the afternoon rehearsal, I observed the office door open and everyone saw a crying Takate being led to the exit by Makoto, while Conductor Mikume when to the podium.

With the quick clicking of his baton on the podium, all activity ceased within the room, and all attention was given to the middle-aged man who led the orchestra.

"A car accident has occurred back in Osaka, Takate's husband and son, were injured."

There was a slew of gasps, "Oh No's" and "That's so sad's" murmuring throughout the room before the Conductor continued.

"She is taking the next flight to Osaka. So, for right now we do not have a first chair Violinist to take Takate's place."

Without hesitation I raised my hand and asked to talk to Mr. Mikume. "Sir, I have no plans for the next month, so I'd be glad to fill in if you need me." 'What am I doing?' I asked myself.

"Miss Souryu. I was going to ask you to try out soon anyway. An audition will take place right after this practice as I have to allow the current members of the Violin section to compete for the chair as well." The conductor then nodded for me to sit down.

"That's fine Mr. Mikume, I'll be ready." I was ecstatic and nervous as well.

"Of course, I wouldn't have expected any less than that from one of Heir Shulmans' first chairs!" That turned up the pressure that much more for me. I'm sure that made me more nervous, as I made my way back to my seat. I realized that I might be seeing a lot more of Shinji that I thought, that is if I win the first chair position. My confidence shot up again, as my old pride came roaring back and for once appropriately.

It took the rest of the afternoon to rehearse with me filling in for Takate. Then, as the rehearsal ended, to my surprise, the judge was not the Conductor, but the first chairs of the other string sections that came into the room and sat on a table facing us.

Shinji Rei, and the first chair of the String Basses, Keiichi Makabi sat and as we sat down he stood up to speak,

"You will play the first violin part of "Pachelbel: Canon in D Major."

He then sat down and all three faced us, as was the custom, the lowest chair went first, with me last since I wasn't apart of the orchestra. It took about thirty minutes to get to my turn as five others had played before me.

They all played accurately and well, but in my opinion without much feeling for the music.

Then, it was my turn. As I started playing, I looked at each of those judging me intently. First was Keiichi, the bass player who had closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating on my playing, feeling out my nuances and style.

Then I looked at wonder girl, who sat there with that emotionless mask on looking at me with that intense yet stoic gaze. Her look didn't deter me as I knew that by winning I would have more chances to make up with Shinji, I played my heart out.

Finally, I focused on Shinji just as the part expanded in the piece to focus on the violinist's part. I poured the emotions I had into it, pride, self-confidence, and even a little giddiness. Then I started to "Feel" the piece and that's when I always play my best!

Then I was amazed, and surprised at the same time. There in that small room, all of them were standing, clapping, and they all seemed to be smiling at me, even the enigmatic Rei.

I couldn't believe it at first, I simply froze and stood there until Shinji grabbed my hand and shook it. I then came back from the twilight zone as Keiichi, Rei, and the rest of the violin section congratulated me. I finally settled down when Shinji steps up in front of me with a smile on his face.

I smiled back and said, "Well Shinji, do you want to congratulate me on winning the First chair, or do you have something else in you mind?" I had said that with my old false bravado. He simply chuckled at my small joke then looked me with whose eyes, with those dark blue pools that I could get lost in. I stuttered a bit, as I couldn't stop looking at them. But before I could say anything he beat me to the punch.

"Asuka, I just wanted to say that I'm happy that you're going to finish the tour with us."

"Well, if you're so happy for me, why don't you pay for dinner tonight hotshot." I winked at him smiling a genuine smile.

"Dinner?" He looked perplexed. "We're going out to dinner?"

"Well, if you insist. Just pick me up at around 8, Ok bub-bye!" I quickly made my way through all the well wishers that now were my fellow orchestra members and away from a seemingly confused former 3rd Child.

When I made it to the door, I looked back to see Shinji stood there stiff as a board. 'Oh how easy it was to push his buttons, just like before. I guess some bad habits are harder to break. I know if I don't start soon, I might alienate him like I did before. I'll have to work on that.

I was of course so smug as I had tricked him not only into taking me out, but paying for it as well.

All of those thoughts when away as I looked back, and saw him looking at me, smiling! Well that didn't work so well. I was deflated a little, but surmised, "Oh well, at least he's paying." Now I had to get home and change, get my hair done, and do all the things needed to turn that man's head. I then remembered how he looked now.

From what I've seen of Shinji, he really was a man, and I definitely wanted to see if his looks were real, or if he really had grown up. 'Well, I'll find out tonight.'

I was giddy as I made for home and an interesting dinner.

****

Chapter 3: The Big Date/ the Tour Ends


	3. Dinner and a Plan

****

Disclaimers:   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax. I only *wish* they were mine.

****

"Romance Concerto"

Chapter #2: Dinner, and a Change!

' ' = Character's inner thoughts

" "= Character's spoken dialogue

A/N: I'd like to apologize to waiting a year (Damn it's been that long!?!?). Many things including real life, and several bouts of writer's block have taken a toll this year so I ask for forgiveness and patience as this and my other stories are updated. I'm trying to get back into a groove and I hope it will take less time. Also, I'm going to change to third person narrative here as many things happen that a single POV would miss. So enjoy and please review! _dennisud_

****

Dinner Date (3rd person POV)

A nervous Shinji Ikari arrived in front of the building containing the floor-sized apartment where Asuka Langley Souryu resided.

As he rang the doorbell, a slew of German words seemed to be flying out of the open windows facing the side of the building where Shinji stood. He saw several people facing the building sticking their heads out their windows with annoyed looks and with equally loud responses to the words emanating from Asuka's apartment. This continued for approximately five more minutes as the running discussion done in native German, made Shinji a bit more nervous and worried. Hearing all of this, he could not help but think, 'Had she changed enough to have a chance at this working or not?'

All of those thoughts were driven from the young man's mind when the door he was standing next to abruptly opened. There, holding that door was a lovely redheaded woman clearly in her twenties and stunningly beautiful in a knee length and daringly strapless red dress. Finished off with matching red leather pumps, one of which she was hurriedly putting on as she finally stood at her upper most height.

"Hello Shinji-kun, sorry for the delay but I had a hard time finding something appropriate to wear." Her speech then petered out as she took in how handsome and tall Shinji had really become. Gone was the gawking and wimpish air that she remembered being around the former Third Child. She took in a breadth looking at his broad shoulders and strong jaw line reminiscent of her late father. But what stood out to her were the surprisingly gentle, deep blue eyes that held her in awe and speechless. They seemed to be stilled mannequins on display, not moving yet eyes locking in on each other, ignoring the world around them.

Finally a coarse Germanic sounding word from across the street broke the trance both were in and almost immediately a sharp crisp tirade of German curses spewed out of Asuka toward the now stunned fellow across the street. Who after a few seconds of digesting that Asuka had said quickly ran down the street in apparent fright. 

"Asuka?" Shinji now asked the fiery redhead. "What did you say to him?" 

What caught Asuka's attention then and there wasn't the fact that Shinji's face was almost a head above hers, but the more matured and confident look he gave momentarily stopped all thought processes in her mind. It took a few times of her name being called to bring her back to reality.

"Asuka, Hey Asuka are you ok?" The concern shown on Shinji's face finally registered in the fogged mind of the First Chair Violinist as she nodded and finally answered Shinji's original question.

"Sorry Shinji, but that jerk had it coming."

"Really? Well, did it have to do with your running discussion I was a witness to with your neighbors earlier?" An almost Spockish lift of an eyebrow caught Asuka off guard.

"Hmmm, I did start that, didn't I?" Asuka said a bit embarrassed biting her lower lip. "But since he's gone let's get going, ok!" Practically ripping open the Cab's door, she dragged Shinji with her in a way reminiscent of the how she did Kaji so long ago. "Lock up for me Gika, I'll be late tonight." Asuka yelled back to the door with a wink and a wave where a middle-aged matronly woman was standing with a mirthy smile on her face, obviously reacting to Asuka's antics. As the cab drove away Gika, waved and was chuckling as she shut the door.

__

The Restaurant

It took only a few minutes to get to the restaurant Asuka had picked out. It was a 4-star German restaurant. At first Shinji wasn't thrilled, not due to the type of food, which he actually had been eating throughout the tour, but the prices were on the high side. But before he could even say anything, Asuka simply stated that she would pay her own way. 

Now normally Shinji and Asuka both could afford to pay the meal so Shinji wasn't too bothered by paying but what she said after caught his full attention.

"I want to have a friendly and quiet dinner tonight Shinji, is that ok with you?"

He looked down at her as they were walking into the restaurant's entrance. Thinking she had changed a bit.

"That's fine by me, Asuka, I wouldn't have it any other way." They both smiled at each other and entered the restaurant.

After ordering their food, they sat there taking in the sights of the restaurant, as well as taking a few looks at each other. Finally, Shinji took a drink of water and started. "Well how have you been doing Asuka? It seems you've done well for yourself since I saw you last." 

That seemed to get Asuka's attention. 'He did want to know me again.' Well Asuka wasn't about to sit there wordless, so she asked as well. "I can also see you have done just as well. I'm happy for you Shinji, and I want to be able to see you like this more often. But I think we need to discuss what happened before, and I know you have some questions for me, right?" Asuka said with a sad smile, as she knew her departure from Japan and Shinji's life nine years before had to be explained to him.

Shinji sighed. "Let's have our dinner, enjoy our food and then we'll discuss our past." He then called their waiter over and ordered a German-grown wine, which was very expensive.

"Shinji you don't have to order that. I can have any wine I " Shinji grabbed Asuka's hand and smiled.

"I want you and me to enjoy this dinner, and I aim to do just that." He wore a smile on his face as the waiter poured the wine into two glasses. She smiled and they both toasted. 'My, he has changed.' Asuka thought as they started with their appetizers.

**__**

The Talk

After a hearty dinner the two Ex-Eva pilots and current professional musicians were reminiscing of all the antics they shared during the early days of the Angel War. But in time it turned to the consequences and results of that war, and of their resurrection during Third Impact. 

A silence spread between them. It hung there for a few minutes until one finally broke it. "Shinji." Asuka then waited until she could see eye to eye with her friend. "I, I am truly sorry for leaving you like I did." He closed his eyes and then after a moment opened them again and simply nodded, but then asked a simple question that is ever so hard to answer.

"Why did you leave?" 

Asuka looked down as she spoke, afraid of looking Shinji in the eye. "I was scared, jealous, envious and I blamed you for all my problems when I should have looked in a mirror to see who the problem was." She laughed rather sadly. "It seems we both have much more in common than either of us want to admit. I was running away from my problems, like you used to." A tear started to trail down her cheek. Asuka tightened her hands into fists, her old pride seemed to kick up for a second wanting her to deny what she was saying but many years of therapy and maturity made that effort a losing cause. "I was an immature little brat who didn't know how good I had it until it was gone. I ran away from someone who cared for me and I denied it then. "She took his hand in hers. The look shared between them seemed to convey that and much more. "I also have to apologize to your sister. I was so stupid. I couldn't understand that you cared for her differently than how you cared for me." Shinji simply nodded and allowed her to go on. "I promise you that I'll talk to her tomorrow to try and make amends. Not for helping our relationship, but to finally bury the hatchet between me and Rei." 

Shinji smiled and nodded. "She was the one that got me through that. I was so low and depressed. Her inner strength and quiet compassion was what I felt and what helped me.". Asuka felt lower than dirt thinking of all the awful things she had felt about Rei Ikari, but kept silent as she heard what Shinji had to say about Rei. "But I'm more proud of what she did after that time. Rei started to blossom Asuka, to become more human. She actually has a few friends in the orchestra and she goes out on her own now."

Shinji was almost gleaming as he continued. "She doesn't stay with me as much as she did before. She probably depended on me as much as I did her back then. But, I think she knows now that we have both grown up, and for that I am thankful for her." 

They shared a smile as Asuka collected her inner strength to continue. Her mixed feelings for Shinji's sister still had to be resolved. But she put that away for later, as she had to answer him.

"Shinji, I'm glad that Rei has grown so much but I'm still not finished." Smiling, as she had to say the hardest thing yet, hoping he wouldn't just up and leave after she was done. So after getting Shinji's undivided attention, she continued. "I finally want to say I'm so sorry for what happened nine years ago. I won't blame you if you want to just leave now, but I wanted you to know that I cared for you then I just didn't know how to deal with it except to lash out at you, to keep you away. Plus I was a fool for thinking that you and Rei were closer, than you really were." 'I was such a jealous Baka.' She dared to look up to see what expression Shinji had and the kind warm smile was still there 'He's so forgiving. Damn, I was such a real Baka back then, but I won't let my pride get in the way this time.' Asuka then added, "I'm not denying it now. But before you say anything let me say this." She looked up intently at Shinji who after a few moments nodded. 

"Thank you Shinji-kun." He looked surprised. 

"Thank you for having dinner with me despite all that we've gone through and thank you for just being you. I just hope we can at least be friends." Asuka then smiled as Shinji smiled back and squeezed her clasped hand. She took a breath and continued. "I know we can't just start a whirlwind relationship, I'm only asking for us to be friends first. We can use the time we have on this tour to see if there is a chance that what we have here can work." 

Shinji then sat there contemplating Asuka's proposal every passing second made Asuka more and more nervous.

Then she felt another squeeze as she looked up to a smiling Shinji. "I think I can do that, as long as you aren't going to hide behind that emotional wall you had, I'll be your friend Asuka as long as you let me."

An ecstatic Asuka scooted over and shakily hugged her friend Shinji. Both seemed to relish the closeness of the hug and the warm feelings that they might just have another chance 

Then realizing she was making a scene, and with a red hue on her face sat back down on the seat and took deep breaths to calm down, that is until she heard Shinji chuckling. She looked up in one of her classic glares. "What are you laughing at?" She said a bit tensely.

"Oh nothing, just my friend making me laugh!" Shinji said with an honest smile on his face. After a hrumph she crossed her arms across her blossomed chest before she smiled as well. Shinji then got that look, the look of expectant fear.

"Glad I didn't react like ah used to huh Shinji!" Asuka was smiling coyly as she wanted to get Shinji back in some way to embarrass him. Then she got an idea. Asuka gave him a devilish smirk, followed a few seconds later by a startled Shinji who had nearly jumped out of his seat as a naked foot is seen retracting back to find it's missing red leather pump after a rather interesting journey below the table. After the laughter around them died down, the newly reformed friends talked of their current tour and started planning outings with each other, and with Shinji's suggestion, allowing Rei to accompany them on some of the outings.

Then Shinji stated. "I couldn't believe you thought Rei and I were dating?"

Asuka responded by saying, "Well back then I was confused and had I had no real way to know the difference between a real date and a brother taking a sister out." 

Shinji nodded. "I didn't know either, not until I started dating in college."

"Really? You mean you didn't date till" Asuka was interrupted.

" College, yeah. I simply wasn't interested until Rei made me go out with some friends and I have dated some since then. But I haven't been able to have a real relationship even with the dating I've done." Asuka, though not too happy with his steady dating was impressed in that fact that Rei had made him go out thus helping him to mature, plus no serious relationships. Maybe she had a chance. Asuka also knew that she would have to have that talk with the enigmatic Rei. Hopefully she would be able to convince the blue haired girl of how sincere she was. Asuka then said a silent prayer to help her the next day.

After they left the restaurant, they took a walk though a nearby park and eventually the two ended up back at Asuka's apartment. Giving each other a hug good night, they planned another dinner date, this time with Rei so they could hopefully begin again. What they didn't see was that there were two people following them.

Both had been in the restaurant and followed them out, The first was a tall blond European who scowled every time the couple seemed to be having a good time. The second person was much smaller and seemed more feminine. She used a hood to cover her features but a street light showed several strands of blue hair under the hood, making the identity obvious of the second stalker. But Rei wasn't as focused on the couple now, as she was more interested at the first stalker. She intended to find out who the tall man was, and what his intentions were towards the newly found friends.

The couple eventually got to Asuka's home and after a hug and a peck on the cheek good night from Asuka, a smiling Shinji waved to her as he seemed to be floating down the side walk away from Asuka's home and towards the hotel Shinji and Rei stayed. 

As a happy Asuka closed her door, the first stalker seemed to wait a minute then walked to a parked black sedan. Rei took down the make and model of the car, as well as its license plate, before it disappeared down the street. She now made her own way back to her room thinking of what she had seen.

As Rei made her way back to her hotel, she thoughts on all she had heard at the restaurant. Not only the glowing appreciation of her brother in her helping him through his ordeals, but also in Asuka's seemingly sincere apologies to Shinji and herself.' Maybe Souryu-san has matured as well.' Rei thought back to several instances the _old_ Asuka would have erupted into one of her tantrums 'but she didn't.' As Rei thought of this, she used her cell phone to contact Makoto Huyuga, the Orchestra's manager to ask his wife, UN Commander Misato Huyuga for her help. Rei knows that Misato's connections should give her a good shot at finding out the identity of the tall blond stalker.

When she called to request the information, she was also told by Makoto to meet him after rehearsal tomorrow. She was to inform Shinji as well. When she inquired why, Makoto simply said that he had something to talk them about.

Later a similar message was left on the answering machine of Asuka Langley Souryu.

****

Lunch with Makoto

A new dawn broke over Frankfurt; the members of the Osaka Symphony Orchestra were packing up their things and making their way to the busses that would take them to the airport. Asuka though, had to get up before any of the others just to pack and make her way to the group's hotel to join them. So she left Gika, her housekeeper, to finish up and store her belongings in her floor sized apartment. As Asuka left, the same blond stranger from the night before followed her at a discreet distance. He followed the cab she was taking to meet the orchestra at the airport. 

As the orchestra checked in a the ticket booth, Makoto went by and reminded the three former Eva pilots of their late afternoon lunch after they arrived in Vienna.

The three former children sat together and were discussing their trip and Makoto's request. Shinji and Asuka were silently perplexed as to why Makoto wanted to meet with them, while Rei thought to herself that it might have something to do with her request on the stalker she had seen the night before. Either way they all winged to Vienna for two concerts and three days of rehearsals and some hoped for sight seeing.

During the flight, Rei became more worried for her brother's safety, and for one of the few times in her life she became anxious. This got the better of her and she quietly made her way to see Makoto, who is a few rows back on the jet. She finds him talking adamantly on the plane's courtesy phone. From the conversation she could tell that he was talking to his wife, Misato. Rei then interrupts Makoto and quickly reminds him of what she saw the night before and on her concerns of the blond stranger following Asuka and Shinji.

Rei then talks to Misato giving her the car's license plate number, make and model. Misato replied that she'd use her connections with Interpol to find out more on the stalker. Then Rei asks that Shinji and Asuka not to be told of this until they have more on the man. Makoto and Misato agree say their good-byes to Misato and then ask Rei to remind Shinji and Asuka as soon as they set themselves up in the hotel to meet him in the hotels main restaurant. 

It took no more than an hour to arrive in Vienna, and after another hour to get their baggage they arrived at their hotel. After few more minutes, the three children made their way to the restaurant to meet with the orchestra's manager and Shinji and Rei's agent.

Makoto greets the three and asks that they order first so they can have their discussion without having to worry about their food.

Finally Asuka's impatience gets the better of her. "Ok Makoto, what do you want with the three of us?"

"Ah, Asuka, always getting straight to the point as usual." Shinji smiles while Rei simply nods.

The look Makoto gets from Asuka tells him enough and he continues. He clears his throat and continues." I've called you all her not just for the free meal, but for your help." All three pilots' interests are peaked.

"What is it you want of us, Makoto-san?" Rei said in her usual monotone voice.

"On behalf of my wife, your former guardian and Commanding Officer, we humbly request that if you are interested we need your professional help in raising funds for the Tokyo-3 Memorial Fund." The former Nerv tech then looked at the three to see their reaction. It didn't take long for one to ask,

"What is it that you want us to do Makoto?" Shinji asked almost repeating Rei before.

"Well as you know the ten year anniversary of the end to the Angel war is coming up in two months, and I know you three are free after next week." Makoto looked again to see if he had all three's attention, he did. "So Misato had asked me for help. As they were about ten million Yen short on the funds needed to maintain the site once it opens" He got cut off.

"Ok, so what do you want us to do to help?" Asuka asked wanting to get to the point.

"Well, Misato asked me for ideas and I came up with this."

He then unveiled a poster showing six figures, each holding a classical instrument and a modern one, with the title "Tokyo-3 Memorial Chamber Orchestra Series." All three former pilots looked intently at the drawn poster.

"I want you three with a pianist, second violinist, and a bassist, to form this chamber orchestra to perform seven benefit concerts with the proceeds going to the Memorial's shortfall.

He then explained a tour featuring the children and some of the former Nerv staff who are now musicians. Shigreu Aoba and his Wife Maya (Ibuki) will play string bass and keyboards respectively. Orchestras on five of the seven cities will provide backup to their concerts and support musicians will be hired at the other two sites where they don't have an orchestra yet. As he finished his little proposal. He waited to see if the three would buy into it.

After a minute where the three seemed to be thinking intently Rei finally answered. "I would not mind help Misato-san, I agree." She then looked to her fellow musicians to see if they would join her on the tour.

"I'll join as well, it sounds fun and we get to help Misato and Tokyo-3 again." Shinji said energetically.

All eyes then fell on the redheaded German girl. She looked at then all intently, then answered, "ok, I'm in." She then smiled as she realized that would give her more time with Shinji.

Makoto then added that he would set up the series and leaves the musical decisions to them. The three ex-pilots themselves will be playing while visuals will be on a screen above them portraying various scenes that compliment the music and message in the concert.

Rei asks "What message?"

Makoto answered, "Well as you know when the world was essentially dead after The Third Impact, life sprang anew thanks to the sacrifices of the people of Tokyo-3, and those who helped to battle the Angels." Makoto looked that them intently before he continued, " So it isn't just a memorial tour, it also a way for the world to see you and thank you in their own way."

All three seemed a bit awed and surprised at the idea. Not only would they help the Memorial in their former home, but also it would allow the world to thank them by coming to the concerts and applauding them in the chosen profession. It was something that touched all of them in varying ways.

To Rei she felt a way to finally close that chapter of her life, and to finally move on. To finally live a real life and not put to bed her former self. To Asuka it was a way to deal not just with her still sore emotions of her time in that city, but it was also a chance to say Thank you to those she help save and to embrace her future. Especially since she would be with the one person she wanted in her future Finally to Shinji, it allowed him to complete his emotional rehabilitation he started after Third Impact. Plus having the two people he cared for the most with him would make this fun as well.

The arrival of their food allowed all three pilots to come back to reality.

They asked Makoto on what else he had planned and he went on to a preliminary list of cities that wanted them to have their concerts there. Twelve cities were on the list and after a few minutes the four agreed on seven of them. First was going to be Tokyo-2 where Geherin began later to become Nerv. Then they would travel west to New Beijing China, then to Delhi, India, followed by a three city European leg of Zurich, New London, and Frankfurt. Finally Chicago, and New Los Angeles to finish the tour and they would have a Memorial Concert at the Tokyo-3 Memorial dedication ceremonies in 2 months.

Makoto then revealed that their old friend Kensuke Aida would be doing the video and sound during the Concert. Shinji was happy to know that he'd be able to see his old friend again, while Asuka was not very thrilled about it, though Rei was indifferent to it. 

Makoto asked "Hey, if you're up for it? I could have an audition set up for Sunday afternoon so you can have your second Violin set?"

All three then slowly nodded. "Ok then I'll set it up for 1 to 4 p.m. and that will allow you to pick a good musician."

"Well, he or she will have to be good, as good as we are!" Asuka said a bit boastfully.

"Asuka, we're in Vienna, I'm sure you will find a great player who will support you all."

Makoto winked as though to alleviate the musicians' feelings. Then they continued their lunch and started to plan out their choices for the music they would be playing.

After the Concert that night, Shinji walks Asuka to her room next to his and Rei's.

"So Asuka what do you think of all that's happened today?"

"Well my vacation is shot, but I won't mind that as long as I can help out Misato and it does give us some more time to become friends." She smiled a brilliant smile, which Shinji copied.

"It will be fun seeing and working with the Aoba's and Kensuke."

"Wait, you mean Maya and Shigreu are married? I didn't know that?"

"For about five years. Yeah they own a rock and Jazz club in Tokyo-2. Rei and I go there when were not touring."

"To what, hear the music and reminisce?" Asuka asked.

"Actually we try to go once a week to play!"

"Wait you play there? Really?" Asuka asked questioningly with a little hint of anticipation.

"Surprised you huh! Yeah I play bass guitar, Rei plays rhythm guitar, flute, and keyboard."

"Really, well I'll have to check that out. I do play the Sax you know."

"Really, Asuka, I didn't know that. Maybe we can jam one night, what do you say?"

"I would love to, plus I'd like to see your sister play Jazz and Rock, that I have to see!"

Shinji chuckled, "Well Asuka, here's your room. Oh listen, we'll meet for breakfast and start to plan out the music. Sounds good to you?"

"Sounds great to me, Oh Shinji, can you ask Rei that I want to talk to her for a minute, just have her knock on my door in a few minutes."

"No Problem Asuka, and it's been nice just talking to you."

"Yeah it has hasn't it!" She winks as she opens and waves to Shinji as she closes her door.

Shinji shakes his head and smiles as he enters his room. While down the hall a door opens and a tall Blond man makes his way down the hall. He makes hi way to Asuka's room's door.

**Confrontation**

A few minutes later, Rei makes her way out her door, and sees Asuka yelling at the same tall blond man who had followed Shinji and Asuka in Frankfurt. She listens as the redhead continues yelling at the seemingly bewildered man.

"Hans, I've told you countless times to LEAVE ME ALONE! I do not want to see you, go out with you, or if I can help it breathe the same air you do. Now get out before I call the police!"

"But, Asuka I want to marry you and take care of you. You won't have to work unless you want to, you"

"I don't have to work Hans, You know that. But I want to play my music and I do it because I love to play. Now I'm giving you till the count of five to get in that elevator or I'm calling." Asuka pulls out a cell phone, activates it, and starts counting.

"1" The man blubbers and holding his hands up slowly backs away from Asuka and Rei who is now standing next to Asuka.

"2" He then pleads for Asuka to change her mind, but is still backing up!

"3" Shinji hears the commotion, opens the door and sees the scene before him as the tall blond Hans almost stumbles as Asuka starts to dial her phone!

"4 5 " Run Hans or you'll find a jail cell as your bedroom tonight!"

"When Asuka said "5," Hans had been furiously hitting the down button and stumbles into the slowly opening elevator. Then furiously is seen crawling to and hitting the first floor button and hesitantly he smiles and waves to Asuka, who sneers back at him.

"What was all that about?" Shinji asks concerned at what he witnessed.

Before Asuka can say anything Rei explains all that she saw including the discussion Asuka had with the man she called Hans. After a confused look Asuka then explained, "Hans Gruber is my housekeeper's nephew. As a favor to her I dated him once and only once. Ever since he's been bothering me, and following me around. He even followed me on my tours and it's really getting ridiculous. I've even found him once in my room. That scared me to death. But I thought he had stopped after the suit I filed against him. That was six months ago."

"Well, it seems that he's back in your life." Shinji added. 

Rei then said, "He followed the two of you when you went out to dinner yesterday."

"Hey, how do you know this?" Asuka asked, concerned about who saw them yesterday.

"I followed you two, more to keep an eye on Shinji, but later to keep an eye on that man." Rei looked at the now shut elevator door.

Asuka sighed. "Listen Rei, can we talk, I think we need to."

Shinji told them, "Well, now that he knows which room is yours, why don't you stay in our suite Asuka, then you can talk to Rei there while I talk to the hotel security about Mr. Gruber."

Surprisingly with out much protest, Asuka is taken into the Ikari's suite by Rei as Shinji leaves to talk to the hotel management.

****

Room mates

After Shinji left, Rei had got some juice and the girls made their way out to the balcony.

After a few minutes enjoying the view of the city, Asuka opens the conversation. "I understand why you followed us last night Rei." Asuka smiled a small smile to the emotionless expression Rei had on her face. "You don't trust me, especially after what happened nine years ago."

"You are right Miss Souryu. I was the one who had to pick up the emotional pieces your departure created. It will take me some time to fully trust your intention towards my brother."

"Blunt as usual Rei. Well I did expect that. All right then let me be as blunt."

"I accept that Souryu-san." Rei then waited to hear what Asuka had to say. It didn't take long.

"I made a childish mistake nine years ago Rei, and I mean to fix that mistake. I want to be at least friends with your brother and I want you to know that I will not run away like I did back then." She paused as Rei kept the same expressionless look on her face.

"All I want is to be near him again, even if it's only as a friend."

"What about this Mr. Gruber, is my brother in any danger from him." Rei questioned

"Other than him showing up in my room that one time, he's more of a pest that anything else." Asuka said.

"He is taller and physically larger than Shinji and us. Do you know him well enough to know if he wouldn't resort to violence against Shinji or you?" 

Asuka thought about that then answered. "I don't think he is like that Rei, but as I said I dated him once and ever since he's been a pain in my butt."

"He as touched your backside Souryu-san?" Rei asked.

"No, no that is a figure of speech and meta" Asuka saw a small smile from Rei. "That was a joke from you?" Asuka was flabbergasted and very surprised. A small smile was now on Asuka's face as well.

"I have matured Souryu-san." A small inkling of mirth was in Rei's eyes.

"Well what do you know, I'm glad you've grown up Rei. It will make our working together much easier." Asuka smiled.

"With that said, I think it would be prudent if you stay here with me tonight so if Mr. Gruber tries to get into you room he will find no one." Rei awaited Asuka's response.

"Well I think that for tonight it would be a good idea. Hans is a bull headed Baka, so I'll go next door to get my stuff."

"I will accompany you. It is better that you not go alone." Rei added.

But Asuka was confused. "Why all the concern for me Rei? I mean with that happened before, we weren't close at all." 

"My brother does care for you, and I care for my brother." Rei then went to open the door with Asuka following her.

'Well it's a start.' Asuka thought and went to her room.

****

Auditions and Surprises

On Sunday they held auditions for the second Violin spot, though the back up musicians would still need to be picked a few days before the concerts in the cities where they don't have an orchestra to back them up.

After Shinji comes back from the hotel office, the girls explained the situation, and he seemed happy to be able to help Asuka. He even suggested that for the rest of the tour, that they get three bedroom suites so they all could have their own rooms and with all three there, they'd feel safer.

Sunday morning was almost like it was ten long years ago, with a refreshed and smiling Shinji serving breakfast to the girls. Afterwards they sat around the kitchen table and went over the various pieces of chamber music that they had all brought. All had to choose not only what the seven primary pieces of music they would play at all of the cities, but several solos, as they knew, as was custom. 

There would be a top musician in each of the five of the cities as soloists to thank each city's Orchestra for hosting them there. They agreed that they would do thirty minutes of playing with a 10-minute intermission, then another thirty minutes with a finale. They all agreed to keep three pieces each and one solo and that they would meet again on the long plane trip to Beijing to finalize the music selections.

The three then got ready for the afternoon auditions.

It took three hours to go though the nearly forty hopefuls, with Makoto in the waiting room sending the applicants in one at a time, while the three waited in the auditorium to choose between the applicants. The piece was the Violin solo from Canon in D-major, which all three of the ex-pilots had already agreed to play on their mini-tour.

Though they loved the piece it was getting a bit old fast, so they were happy to see the final hopeful finish the piece. Makoto had taken all the names of the one's trying out and correlated them with the comments of each of the ex-children. It was then that Makoto's assistant said there was one more applicant. The children sighed but nodded and that told Makoto to also wave to his assistant 

As they await their final entrant, they talked about some of the music they'd chosen to use when a glass broke suddenly. The two girls looked to see that it was the one that had been in Shinji's hand. They then turned to follow Shinji's gaze, on the stage; they see a 24-year-old Auburn headed Kowaru Nagisa smiling with a violin case under his arm. A loud thump was heard as Makoto fainted, knowing whom the former fifth Child was.Then Kowaru said quite lively, "Ah do I still have a chance to audition?" Rei looked quietly at him with a concerned look, while Shinji was white as a ghost. 

Asuka though, she began trying to reach Shinji, "Shinji, Hey Shinji, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Girk" was all Shinji could say!

Next time, Kowaru joins the tour and the final concert for the orchestra leads to the two weeks of intense practice as the four ex-pilots and their former techs work out their musical problems. Meanwhile Hans visits his aunt the heads for Osaka. In chapter 3: **Practice time**.

dennisud


	4. Writings, Reunions, & Murder

**Disclaimers:**   
Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters, concepts, etc., are property of ADVision and Gainax. I only wish they were mine. ;-)

**"Romance Concerto"**

**Chapter #3** **Reflections of Change**

A new Musician joins the tour as the former children reflect on their current situations. Then tragedy strikes!

_**A/N:** This chapter is more on Rei's thoughts and POV's. Though not totally first person POV, it is mainly a view of events from Rei's viewpoint. But there is some action in the last section so enjoy and please R&R. Special thanks to my prereaders, Datexan, my grammar maven, and Tashikawa, my conceptual artist!_

_**AN2:** Sorry for taking soooo long but my real life has taken me to new places... unfortunately I can't write there. But I will Finish ALL my stories._

_dennisud_

_All Italics_ are thoughts from each character in their given situation. Its also Rei's Journal entries.

**A Calm Moment**

Journal entry #341;

_As their Airbus-800 Double-Decker passenger jetliner made it's way out from New Delhi, India I was_

_Adding the newest entry to my personal journal, a journal started at my brother's request. I still have problems in writing to myself. Inside I see no need to do this sort of seemingly wasteful writing, But Shinji pointed out that though it was writing to a singular person, many of these journals helped that individual sort their thoughts and quell their minds when contemplating serious issues. I am still amazed at the therapeutic effect the simple act of writing in a book of blank pages about the days, or in this case weeks event can set about a calmness in my soul._

_Yes I now know due to my caring brother and the rest of our friends that I do have my own unique and singular soul. But I need to get the events of this passed week written down as the time I would normally have were taken up by those same events._

_I kept this in mind as I wrote, and today was not less a serious issue than having a former Messenger of God, The 'Angel' of free will now amongst us. _

_I am at once intrigued and frightened of his presence. Kowaru nagisa now calling himlsef Karl Nadler Intrigued me due to the obvious fact that he had returned as I did, after the first ones came and I deduce to experience the life of a human being, or Lilum as he used to call us. _Rei though, "How funny... saying us!" just then. She shook her head and continued with her journal entry.

_I am also frightened in that he was one of the beings who were sent to destroy humanity, a being very much like I was. The only real difference between us was who produced us and what we were 'made' to accomplish. I worry for Shinji, Misato-chan, and the other knowing that though I am not what I once was, is Nadler-san still one? Has he returned to what Aida-kun so appropriately phrased, 'Finish the job"._

_That alone could occupy at least a few pages in this journal, but the reappearance of Soryu-san further complicates my family's lives. I worry even more for Shinji-kun now. Not really knowing if I worry for my borhter, or for the changes these two former children will wrought in our lives. _

Rei looks up and sighs as she looks at her brother sleeping on a bunk just beside her seat. The A-800 is a double-decker Airliner, this particular jet was specially made for use by the U.N., had cabins with bunks and seats reminiscent of the old luxury trains of the 19th and 20th centuries. Ms. ikari was seated in a four-person cabin with four bunks, two which came out of the wall and two which came from the sofas below the others. It seems Misato-chan had spared no expense to bring the Osaka Symphony home on their last leg of their journey. Rei then looked to her left and saw out there airliner's window showing the clouds go by reflecting the moon's light. She sighed and heard a soft chuckle across from her and to her right. Facing her were the two people that had (in her opinion) disrupted her and her brother's lives. Karl Nadler AKA Kowaru Nagisa, and sleeping above him with legs and arms entangled in her sheets slept the former second child Asuka Langley Soryu.

Rei looked pointedly at the smiling young man before going back to her writing. He smiled more at her obvious irritation and slightly elevated right eyebrow reminiscent of an old pre impact science fiction show.

_It still unnerves me that he could sit there as if he had not a care in the world. Of course I wouldn't show this outwardly to him or anyone else. So in this case Shinji-kun was right, a journal is quite a perfect instrument not only to allow you to "talk to one's self", but also to 'vent' those feelings. _ She stopped looking at nothing as she remembered things. Rei then continued to write.

_Over the first ten years since our rebirth I have used the journal to dissect my feelings as they came. With the help of the UN assigned psychologists and Shinji-kun, I have begun to understand my 'feelings'. They were bewildering and frightening at first but later as the sessions continued I was beginning to understand them. It's been a long trial for me as I had before the rebirth had only three distinct feelings, if you could call them that now. existence, acceptance and duty. I have since found out that those three 'feelings' designated to me by one Gendo Ikari are not the only useful and needed feelings a being... a 'human' being should have._

Rei sighs again and looks up to see Karl Nadler (Kowaru) now fast asleep. She slightly grins relieved at not having to face his smiling face and the subsequent mixed feelings that stirred in her for or from him.

_Thank goodness 'he' is now asleep. I did not want to deal with the smiling glances and the smirks which stir those conflicting feelings I have for him is making me most... uncomfortable. I think it's the fact that he still is much like me: a hybrid human who's been given another chance by the circumstances of the Rebirth. But I still have a very low level of trust for him simply because I don't know his true motives for returning, and of course he had betrayed us once before._

She put her pen down and looked intently at the sleeping young man across from her. She thought back to that momentous event, knowing that she had to do what she did, acting against him allowing Shinji to capture him. Rei then then remembered Kowaru, Tabirus looking at her smiling and giving her a simple nod of acknowledgment. ( He KNEW... he really knew... what i had done) she thought!

She put her hand to her heart and that action slowly calmed it down. Rei then looked up only to see him looking at her smiling that... honest caring smile, giving a simple nod of acknowledgment before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep, leaving a thoroughly dazed and confused Rei Ikari.

Journal entry #342; 8 hours after previous writings:

_A few hours later we have arrived in Osaka and were now heading home. Soryu had somehow been invited to stay with Shinji & I, while Kaworu would be rooming with Kensuke and Mana Aida. As I make a mental note to talk to my brother about making 'unilateral' decisions for the 'both' of us, Soryu seemed to be as surprised about the other revelation of Kensuke Aida and his wife, the former Mana Kurashima, would be our A/V Engineers on Motoko-chan's proposed tour as she was at finding out that mana was alive and now with Kensuke-kun. But it seemed to pass quickly. I remember the time Mana had been 'with' Shinji-kun. She was his 'first' girl-friend as know now. He had a very rough time when she betrayed his trust, and later on when Asuka left it only added more to his grief. But now He seems to accept her back. I think its more to the fact that Mana was now Kensuke's wife and as I know quite clearly Shinji-kun is a very forgiving person. That is just one reason i count myself lucky at having him as my brother._

_We'll be meeting them all at our home tomorrow for a lunch meeting to plan out the mini-tour, while the final schedule of practices and list of music was delivered to us by Motoko-chan. This reminded me of our first meeting with Kowaru Nagisa now Karl Nadler, our 2nd Violinist._

What follows is in third person POV:

_Flashback One week before_

Vienna Symphony Hall, Practice room B:

As they awaited their final audition, Rei, Asuka & Shinji discuss some of the music they'd chosen to use.

"I like the set of pieces you have lined up for our little tour Shinji." Asuka said with a seemingly constant smile that boosted the former third child's self esteem. She added, "I mean these pieces from Vivaldi, Bach, and Handel have the pacing and mood changes to really tell the story of our experiences in the Angel War, and the world's recovery from it."

Asuka was happy to be able to be a part of their retelling of the war with music since it was such an expressive way to tell it. Even the ones that would reflect their turmoil throughout their piloting experiences, and more specifically for Asuka: with her mental breakdown. She knew that this was a perfect way for her to close the door on that part of her life.

She smiled as Shinji answered her. "Well I was really lucky to find a compatible album that would help us tell our story. I was just trying to find some musical scores that contained this score of Pachelbel's Canon in D' Major and found this pre-Second Impact compilation that was actually produced here in Japan. Though the actual recordings were done in by The Paillard Chamber Orchestra of France, which was touring Japan at the time." Shinji shook his head.

Rei added, " I see the album has pieces from Molter, Ramneau, as well as Corelli, Marcello, and Clarke. I am impressed at the variety of the music within this single album. An impressive find Shinji-Kun." A rare public smile decorated his sister's angelic face. He was happy knowing that.

He smiled at his sister's compliment. "As I said before I just got lucky. Now we have some decisions to make especially as some of the cities we're scheduled to tour have differing amounts of accompaniment available for us. So were going to have to use some pieces and leave some others out as well as change some of the scores as we tour, switching several pieces depending on the support that's available."

"Also do not forget the soloists." Rei added almost back in her monotone voice.

"Well, what ever problems we might have in doing this, I'm glad the music isn't going to be a problem." Asuka said as they all nodded in agreement. Shinji had gathered at least three different scores for each piece of music being considered, from a sextet to a full orchestra.

The door then swung as the final musician came in to audition.

Rei and Shinji sat staring at the door "……….." while Asuka looked at them with a confused look.

It seemed like time stood still and no one moved in the room.

The long moment of shocked silence was finally broken by the sound of glass breaking hitting the floor, which then jarred everyone out of their frozen stupor.

The two girls looked to see that it had been in Shinji's now trembling hand. His eyes had a look of utter surprise and growing panic. They turned almost in unison to follow Shinji's gaze. On the stage they saw a smiling 24-year-old auburn & gray-speckle headed young Caucasian man with a violin case under his arm. Then, a loud fleshly thump was heard from just beside them, as Makoto fainted beside the table they all sat at, knowing that the former Fifth Child, Kaworu Nagisa was standing right there, in front of them, live and in person.

Then Kaworu said quite lively, "hmmm, excuse me … do I still have a chance to audition?"

Asuka looked at Rei, who had a very concerned look, while Shinji had a pale or almost as pasty as Rei's normal skin tone. Ms. Soryu began trying to reach towards a still frozen Shinji. "Shinji, hey Shinji, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Girk." was Shinji's only clear response as he stood in place, slightly quivering.

It took a full minute for anyone there to say anything, all staring at the smiling man. Then Kaworu cleared his throat, Shinji limply fell limply into his seat his legs finally giving out from under him. Asuka still perplexed at the reactions around her looked again at the tall thin young European man. Digging back in her memory, he looked familiar to her, yet not. It was as if, she had seen someone younger like him before but not the man in front of her now. Then she glanced at Rei who was now standing in front of her, a stoic look on her face. 'She's acting as if this guy was a … threat.' Asuka moved to the front of the table where Rei was now standing right next to her. Whoever this guy was she wasn't going to take any chances. Their silent unified protection of a still dazed Shinji being made clear to the young man in front of them.

Asuka then turned and asked Rei: "Rei, Who's this guy anyway?"

Rei turned slightly towards her and answered: "The Fifth Child."

It took a few moments for Asuka to register what Rei had said to her. "Wait, you mean that last Angel, the Seventeenth? The one who took my Unit-02, the one Shinji… "

Rei nodded once. "The same," Rei acknowledged. Both girls then moved closer to each other as though they formed an impenetrable wall in front of a still still silent Shinji, waiting to see what Kaworu would do next.

It didn't take long for an answer to appear. Still calm in his demeanor, he asked, "Well, I'm here to audition for the open 2nd Violinist position, not to cause any problems." He then quietly unpacked his violin and music setting it upon the music stand on the small stage.

Remembering the true intentions of the Angels, "Haven't you come back here to destroy the human race?" Asuka said in a threatening tone, her hands making fists in anticipation of a fight.

"No … I'm not an angel anymore, so I won't harm anyone." Kaworu sighed, shaking his head. He looked at the frightened but determined faces before him. "As a punishment for my decision of free will ten years ago, I have been given a chance to …live a lillum… sorry a human life, to see what was so important that you fought so hard not to be annihilated and at becoming one with all." He shook his head. "I just wanted to see why a human life is so precious. I'm sure Ms. Ikari can attest to this as well." he looked at Rei who for a split second seemed confused then resumed her determined look. "But… if you think I'm a threat to you, and those you care for, then I'll leave." With a slight frown on his face, Kaworu gathered up his music, which he had already put on the music stand in front of him in anticipation of his audition, put his instrument back in it's case. He turned and headed for the door.

"Stop!" Shinji stood up and shouted freezing everyone in place.

Kaworu, Asuka and Rei all turned around to see a still pale Shinji standing, still shaking and holding onto the table for support behind them. " Kaworu ... are you really here to audition? Or... or is there more to you being here, other than scaring the hell out of me, my friends and family half to death." A stern yet still shaky Shinji said to the former Angel. Mokoto twitched visibly, yet still unconscious.

Kowaru then loses his trademark smile for a serious look. "I do want to audition, but I'm also here to… apologize to you, and to them," he said as he glances and nods towards Asuka and Rei, "... for all that you all have gone through due to me and my kind's actions." The three stood there taking in what Kaworu had just said to them. Kaworu, a former angel if he was to be believed, has come to… 'apologize'? Now they all had confused looks on their faces.

Then Shinji taking a breath tentatively walked around the table and carefully stepped over the still form of an unconscious Makoto, made his way to stand in front of the former Angel. With both girls now behind him looking more nervous, as there was now nothing between the two young men now. Both girls worried what would happen next. Neither knew what each man might do, or if Kaworu still had his angelic powers.

Then in a blink of a eye, a hard and powerful right cross was thrown by Shinji knocking Kaworu Nagisa (now Kurt Nadler) up, over, and back sprawling onto the hard wood lacquered mini-stage floor. He slid almost five feet on the slick surface, to the back edge of the small stage in the room. His head on the edge almost hanging down.

Then another moment of utter silence ensued as the former angel's head bobbed up as both boys looked intently at each other, Kaworu with a look of shock, and Shinji with an angry look reminiscent of his now deceased father, a scary look indeed, even without Gendo's famous dark glasses beard and folded hands. There was nothing hiding the intensity of that powerful glare.

"That was for betraying my trust, and my friendship … that's also for hurting my friends… and for destroying my hope, Kaworu. You hurt me so much back then, you know that don't you!" Shinji yelled.

You could have heard a pin drop.

After a few moments Shinji let out a long labored sigh. He looked at his old friend now sprawled out in front of him. Kaworu eyes becoming watered, his chin developing quite a nasty bruise, and showing quite clearly his regret. At least Shinji had seen that. He pointed a finger at him.

"If what you say is true, and you're here to live out a human life. That you are not here to finish what was the Angel's intent. If that's true, then I can see you as Kurt Nadler, a professional musician as we all here are now, and not as Tabris, also known as Kaworu Nagisa, the seventeenth and final Angel. If that is what you are… then I will hear your audition." Shinji then turned quietly and made his way back with a bit more energy in his steps than the others expected. He sat back down behind the table seemingly composed, as if nothing had happened. He waited for the still prone man to get up. The girls stood still in front of the table, stunned in disbelief. Silent witnesses to what had just transpired.

At just that moment Makoto abruptly woke up and slowly sat up off the floor. As he held his head getting his bearings, he looked around the room rubbing the back of his head as a small lump was forming there. Seeing a now normal looking Shinji sitting back behind the audition table, he turned and saw both Asuka and Rei with perplexed and puzzled looks on their faces. Finally Makoto turned to the man on the stage named Kurt Nahler. The last man on the audition list, the person he once knew as Kaworu Nagisa slowly getting up from the floor still rubbing his now bruised chin. Seeing that Kaworu seemed not to be ready to destroy the city, he turned back to Shinji and simply asked, "What'd I miss?" He looked again at his client and felt a shiver up his spine. Even without the signature clasped hands and glasses he looked just like... his father!

Shinji's stern look softened at he turned to answer his friend's question. "We concluded a debt of honor Makoto. Kurt here will now audition for us. Isn't that right Mr. Nahler" Shinji's face showed none of the anger and pain as before. It seemed that knocking Kaworu on his ass seemed to have quelled the former Third Child's hostility. But his neutral look gave nothing away of his feelings now.

"Are you sure he's not still a… danger to us?" The former NERV Tech and now business manager asked nervously.

He then looked intently at Makoto and calmly said, "I do believe Mr. … Nahler is now ready for his audition,' He looked at his former friend, "… and nothing else."

"Ok, Ah… if you say so Shinji." 'I'm definitely calling Misato about this.' Makoto said to himself, as he nodded back and took his place at the door putting the 'do not disturb' sign on and closing it. He turned to the former angel, "Do you have any musical accompaniment Mr. …ahh, Nahler?" asked a still nervous Makoto.

"I'll play the solo, with the prerecorded organ accompaniment from _'Addagio By Albino'_ If it's all right with you?" Kaworu now Kurt asked. Shinji nodded as Asuka and then Rei quietly made their way back to the table sitting on either side of Shinji, both still sporting the reserved looks they had earlier. Even if Shinji had accepted him, the girls still had reservations. But they will hear his audition. Both nodded to Shinji and each other, then signaled to Kurt to begin.

In a few moments Kaworu, a.k.a., Kurt Nahler, First Chair Violinist of the Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra started to play.

_Rei now remembered what followed was almost non-voluntary... well almost!_

The piece starts out with a slow moody melancholy melody, which builds up over a few movements to a very climactic and bold finale. As he played, all in the room were enthralled by not just the way he expertly played each and every note, but the clear intensity and emotion he put into draw of the string. His demonstrative, as well as emotional expressions of the love of music, which all there seemed to share, exuded throughout his performance. The former children all seemed to have their eyes closed enjoying the music as Kaworu played on.

As he was concluding the first movement of the solo, a second instrument suddenly joined in flawlessly. As Asuka and Shinji opened their eyes to see that the sound was coming from right next to where they sat. They were equally stunned. None other than Rei Ikari stood there, playing her Viola in unannounced accompaniment.

Shinji smiled knowingly as a confused Asuka turned towards him wanting to ask him, "Hey, Shinji, why is Rei doing this?" Asuka thought that maybe Rei had finally flipped out.

Shinji, still smiling at the two playing turned to her and said, "This is one of Rei's favorite pieces." Unknowingly he put his hand on hers as if to calm her.

Asuka still had a confused look on her face. Though the unconscious hand holding did make her feel better. As the time rolled on she asked "So?"

Shinji chuckled a bit, "You see Asuka, I knew she might want to jump in."

"But, isn't that unprofessional. I mean why did she do that?" Asuka asked waving her free hand to the duo now playing on the stage seemingly in sync with their playing.

Shinji nodded and answered her. "Rei has done this a few times before during auditions to either rattle those auditioning, or to simply help in her own unique way. Now this isn't something that happens normally in our auditions. Usually Rei would formally ask to accompany the musician, but it seemed in this instance, she did it for her own reasons."

Asuka looked at the two harmonious musicians, one carrying the melody, and one backing it up in a flawless harmony. She smiled and turned towards him, "You know Shinji, it seems your little sister has changed for the better. But I'd still keep an eye on Herr Nahler just the same. I mean he took your shot to the chin, yet calmly got up and continued on as if it didn't bother him."

Some of the smile faded from Shinji's face. "Yeah, I agree. Even though he is a fantastic Violinist, I still don't trust him, or his motives. So we'll all keep a look out and I'll have Misato do a background check on the name Kurt Nahler, and see what he's been doing these past ten years. 'Thank the gods!' Makoto thought as he overheard their conversation.

Asuka was impressed. Not only did Shinji answer in a much more confidant manner than she was used to, he showed her that he wanted to protect them from a potential threat. He trusted her with what his thoughts were so she smiled squeezing his hand. "There's my knight in shining armor, protecting his friends and family." Shinji blushed a little and with a smile they both turned to listen to the two playing the emotional ending to the piece. As they listened Asuka leaned over and whispered, "I like this change in you Shinji, more take charge and to the point!" She patted his arm with her other hand. Then she quietly slipped her hand down that arm and entwined both her hands with his. He turned towards her and she smiled and squeezed her hands. As the music ended there was absolute stillness except for the CD player with the accompanying organ music ejecting.

As Shinji and Asuka got up they met Rei in front of the table facing away from Kaworu who was now putting his instrument and music away. As all three exchanged a silent interchange, eyeing each other, they all nodded in agreement. Even after ten years they were in sync.

Asuka then turned and said, "Mr. Nahler, We have heard over forty others auditions today and frankly they didn't compare to your very exiting rendition. You have moved us and it is quite apparent to us who our choice is." Shinji and Rei nodded. "So, if you don't have other commitments for the next two months we offer the 2nd Violinist chair of our little ensemble to you. Will you accept?"

Kaworu smiled nodded a yes and bowed. "I only have to finish tonight's concert with your orchestra and I'm officially off for two months. I'll be honored to accept your offer."

Suddenly Makoto remembered something he wanted to know, not just as their manager but as their friend; "Will you keep your alias, or travel as Kaworu Nagisa?"

Kaworu sighed, "For ten years I've been Kurt Nahler, and though I wouldn't mind you calling me Kaworu privately, but the Fifth Child and the Seventeenth Angel are now long dead. So I'll keep being Kurt Nahler as my public persona of you don't mind." His trademark grin resurfaced. They all nodded as an answer, though they all still had reservations about their new orchestra colleague. They also knew talent when they saw and heard it. But they all would keep their guard up when dealing with Mr. Nahler, given his still questionable past and motives. As they all stared at each other quietly, someone spoke breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"But, there are a few concerns before we conclude this Mr. Nahler." Rei added.

"Oh and what would they be, Ms. Ikari?" Kaworu asked almost playfully.

Her stoic emotionless mask was back on as Rei continued. "First you will have to join us for dinner after tonight's performance to go over the music selections for the mini-tour …"

"… and to explain further to us why you really came back." Shinji said voicing all there was left to say.

Looking at his old friend, Kaworu simply nodded a silent yes. "All right you all deserve that at least from me, with what I did so long ago." Kaworu bowed deeply. Rei, then Shinji returned the bow as Asuka nodded her affirmation.

She then said, "Ok, then we'll see you tonight, Mr. Huyuga will contact your agent with the travel arrangements, and a preliminary standard performance contract." Kaworu bowed again, cased his instrument and quietly left the practice hall, his customary smile back on his face.

_I remembered this as I looked back at Mr. Nahler who had slid down the couch he was sitting on and had a little bit of drool on the side of his mouth. I smiled at the cuteness of the moment until I reminded myself of my reservations of him. Then a hand flopped down just above his head, Asuka had shifted on the bunk above and had the exact same expression on her face as Kaworu. I also noticed that with only half their faces showing, they looked strikingly similar. Their brows, the ridge of their nose, the shape of their lips. It was as many had said of Shinji-kun and I looking similar. Maybe I will have to call Misato-chan to add DNA testing and comparison. I had a thought as to whom might have been the egg donor for Kaworu-san. It might be as important as mine was. This reminded of a similar conversation a week earlier._

A few moments after he left the four remaining people clustered around the table.

Shinji asked, "Makoto I want you to do a thorough background check through Misato's UN connections on Kaworu's alias, and also have her correlate any unusual occurrences where he has been present since his return."

"Of course Shinji, I'm sure Misato will be happy to checkout our newest member out. But she will want to talk to you, Rei and Asuka on why you allowed him not only to join the ensemble but on trusting him to keep his word." All knew of Kaworu's betrayal so they understood the meaning behind Makoto's question, plus Misato would not be happy to learn Kaworu was back.

"I understand, just have her call me tonight after our dinner and I'll discuss it with her personally. I don't want her overreacting and sending a UN crew to arrest him, or worse. Plus if he's telling the truth, I want to give him the chance to prove himself right."

Makoto nodded and left the room to make his phone call as the three former Eva pilots eyed each other waiting for one of them to say something.

Rei continued to write in her journal:

_It was with trepidation that Asuka and I followed Shinji's lead and met with Kaworu after dinner and discussed the tour and his explanation for his return. Though we discussed those other subjects, when it came to when he returned I became more interested in what he had to say, almost tuning out the others. It seemed he returned at the same time I had. Though I came back on a Tokyo-3 beach, he was in a Vienna lake as he tried to find out what had happened. Shinji and Asuka seemed interested but let him continue._

_He said that those in Europe that had returned had the same idea we had in Asia, no more bickering over nations, races and borders. That was one of the main reasons behind all that had happened before. So they contacted those that were alive around the world and slowly, at first in 'baby steps', A term I'm unused to, then with more strength, they rebuilt the major cities for the now depleted population there. Asuka had agreed as she was another witness to what had happened in Europe at the time. Bt she silently worded a 'Sorry" to Shinji who nodded silently as well._

_As Kaworu talked I noticed he seemed to be looking at me more than the others, as though he was telling me the story and the others simply were there listening in. But he seemed to do it discreetly so they weren't left out of his attentions. That was my first clue that apologizing to Shinji might not be the only reason he had come back._

_As I write this there were some more times that I had caught the light skinned man looking at me, but I didn't see the connection in those quick glances and seemingly caring looks. Only later did I understand what he was doing. I still have much to learn about human interaction._

_I ignored them then as being of ... but now... I should also write down that a relative of his Biological father had taken him in and suggested the name change. He didn't tell us whom it was that had allowed him to live with them. I think that fact might become important later on. I'll message Misato to check into whom he had lived with since the renewal. We will then see if that is the case._

_Finally some sad news came just a day ago. Asuka was informed by authorities in Frankfurt that her home was broken into: her live-in maid… had been murdered. It was hard for me to comprehend that Ms. Soryu was not 'acting' but had been crying real tears. I had convinced myself that she would do most anything to become closer to Shinji-kun, but it seems she was very close to her live in maid. I will have to reevaluate my view of Asuka Langley Soryu. It seems she has 'grown-up' as much as Shinji-kun and I have these last ten years. She may have genuine feelings for my brother. But another concern has arisen. The sadness is now tinged with concern, as the whereabouts of her maid's nephew whom the authorities have named as the suspect had become important. Why? Well the details will follow._

(Ok, back to Third person as viewed from Han's Grubber's shoulders if you know what I mean.)

**A Family Discussion**

Hans Grubber was not happy. His girl. at least in his delusional mind, Asuka Langley Soryu was heading to Japan without him and he knew his Aunt Gika, Asuka's maid and friend, had the information he needed to continue to track his love and his obsession. '

Gika had been in sending Asuka's belongings from her home to temporary storage ever since Asuka had informed her of her planned move back to Japan. Hans however had a plan, which needed information that his aunt had. So he was at the moment knocking on the door of the building where Gika and Asuka lived. After a few friendly greetings and Hans being told by Gika that Asuka was out of the country. Gika let Hans in under the impression that he wanted to visit his Aunt, the woman who had raised him after his parents died in a mysterious fire five years before.

"So, Auntie how are you?"

"I'm Fine Hanzie. How's your counseling sessions going?"

"They're going well," he said though he had stopped going three months earlier, "and I think I'll be finished with the sessions this month." He smiled while lying through his teeth. "Ah, why are you boxing everything up Auntie?"

"Well I suppose I should tell you since you haven't bothered Asuka but she's moving to Japan for so she can prepare for her summer concert series with her Orchestra."

Hans was now hesitant, "Auntie, I know you can't tell me which day she will be back but can you at least tell me what month she'll be..."

Gika interrupted him hesitantly. She knew he would be upset, but with his counseling and such she thought he could take this. "But Hanzie... She's not coming back."

"WHAT? SHE'S GONE PERMANENTLY?" _I was fuming._ '_This wasn't what I wanted. She was supposed to come back so I could apologize and win her back. Now I'll have to scrape up enough money to go to Japan and bring her back. It was for her own good since we have to get married so this scum of the earth Shinji Ikari wouldn't get his grubby hands on her!_'

As he was thinking of this, his face was grimacing and his eyes were shifting madly. Gika was becoming very concerned.

"Hans, Hans what's wrong Hans?" Gika was shaking his arm trying to get his attention as he was now rambling to himself. "Maybe I'll call your Doctor and see if you need a Emergency Sess…" A hard and painful right-cross floored the surprised and now frightened woman as her nephew loomed over her.

"You are going to tell me her itinerary and where's she will be staying. You will also give me access to your bank account so I can get an airline ticket to Japan." He looked at her with almost murderous intent.

"Hanzie, what has gotten into you? You know that court order to stay away from Asuka is in effect you… " Another fist to the already bruised face of his aunt silenced her.

"I will have her and nothing and no one will get in my way. And I mean no one!" The glare he gave her made her spine tremble.

"Hanzie, please stop this. I can help you if you stop this now. Please!" He begging seemed to egg him on as if it was a flame to a smoldering fire.

Then an evil smile came onto his face. He took her arm and wrenched her up off the floor and slammed her to the kitchen wall. He took a step towards her, his face an inch from her shaking and crying one. "Auntie … did you ever wonder how that fire started that killed … my parents?"

The realization of what he left unsaid hit her like a brick. "Oh Mien Gott … no. You … you didn't…"

His eyes seemed to glow as his smile grew. "Oh But I did and I always get what I want Auntie. My parents if you could call them that wouldn't allow me what I wanted time, and time, and time again they said NO! Well they can't say no anymore … and neither will you. Now, TELL ME WHERE SHE'S STAYING …NOW!" In a few minutes Gika would know hell.

The sounds of screaming and of meaty hits and bangs were heard by some neighbors that night, but not much was heard as the building was soundproofed due to Asuka's practicing at all hours of the day and night. So no one could help Gika Grubber nor know what grievous acts were performed on her by her deranged Nephew to get the information he wanted. Eventually… he got what he wanted. But he couldn't leave witnesses.

The next day was a beautiful sunny day at Frankfurt International Airport as one Hans Grubber was boarding a flight to Osaka, Japan. He wore a new set of clothing complimented by those he had already bought and packed that morning. A laptop was on his shoulder with the most up to date CD programs on Japan, which included maps, culture government and exchange rates.

He now had the cash he needed and a new plan to get his Asuka back.

Unknown to him he still ringed his hands as if trying to wash off something from them. Something that he had to wash off the night before. Something that had been spilt and more than likely will be spilt again! He did this when he wasn't doing anything, some would later report the unusual behavior when they saw him board the airliner. Unfortunately it was well after he had made it to Japan. Unfortunate because now he had new targets and they were going to get it worse than Auntie Gika!

**Chapter #4: A Mad Love**

As Hans makes it to Japan, the former Children are setting up living arrangements, musical scores and rehearsal times. Will Hans strike, or will they have a reprieve as they rehearse for their tour. See what happens next!

AN: Special thanks to my prereaders, Datexan, my grammar maven, and Tashikawa.

dennisud


End file.
